narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Razeluxe91
Advise Um take a look at Seireitou Hyūga or Teiou Asakura for structure and also take a look at Bakuto Harī, These are a few good and well written characters on NFW, also make sure you follow the Naruto Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style and other Policies ok, good luck. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 02:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, you can expand on them for your character.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 02:29, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Looking good, but unlike with BFF we would like you to find more ninja-esque images for your characters instead of modern images so that they fit better, just a word of advise.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 12:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Um thats fine then.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 16:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Its better to use Form:Character to make characters.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 16:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Id rather you be original.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 16:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :When your done your 3 ninja i wanna fight them using Teiou Asakura dont worry its after he loses the three-tails-[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 19:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Same as BFF just with ninjutsu not zanpakutou.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 20:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Depends are they human puppets or regular?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 20:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Well then you can use regular images.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 20:21, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Um, he only summoned the creature not his path lol.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 19:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :: im not sure about but is dead and extinct.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:32, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Um, canon kekkei if not extinct or limited to one ninja in the canon then you can use them. and the universes are all AU but they must follow The Naruto Fanon Commandments's 2nd rule.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:49, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :New releases simply need to make sense and not be Yin mixed with this or Yang mixed with that or Water + Fire = Dirt and ill post in a lil bit, this week hasnt been good for me.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey There Hello! I've heard about you from Ken and read through the stuff you've written with him on BFF. I liked it all, so I'd love to do an RP or something with you. Nice to meet ya dude. Garet Strife 16:53, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'd be up for that! Sounds like fun heh. Kenji told me your planning on starting up the Gravity Force over here and if you are, can I join? That's your universe right? I've seen it already and liked it. Oh you any plans for the Two-tails, 'cause my main guy has it and I don't want any mix ups or multiple tailed beasts. Garet Strife (Talk) 17:20, March 15, 2011 (UTC) See you've added him already. I think he told you yesterday on BFF but Ken's off at the girl's again so I've got some peace and quiet for a change. Weve only got the one computer at the minute so it'll either be me or him on but he'll kick me off if he needs something done and I'll whack him on the way by and make a run for it afterward. Oh, and I like your puppeteer! Garet Strife (Talk) 17:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I bet. My bro made Kenji Nagakura and I was given him and made a few alterations here and there but Gray Kazuki and Shin are actually my favorites outta them all. And I have an Hokage made - okay given - if you want to start the Kage page up. Now swordsman I'm good at! Nearly all my folks can use a sword in some shape or form (I blame Ken for that). Our own blades or are we using the Canon ones in the group? And if its fine with you can I make a Clan tab for the universes home page? Garet Strife (Talk) 17:52, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I dont want to ruin any plans you might have dude. Our own blades it is then. Whew! No long drawn out history about how they achieved a thing that looks like a glorified butcher knife needed then. If were doing it with locations the clans could be put as a sub heading or bullet points beneath the location tab to save us repeating ourselves. Garet Strife (Talk) 18:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll look at a few of Ken's zanpakuto's on BFF and see about narutofying one or two for the seven swordsman. My stories are mostly done in Konoha and the Land of Bears so the unofficial Hoshikage of Hoshigakure will be making a few appearances in my stories a little later. My basic plot idea is that theres a power gap because of the damages caused by the 4th SWW and the 5 main nations aint at their strongest so all the little countries are trying to grab a piece of the pie and spread their influence causing a few small proxy wars to pop up all over the place. Garet Strife (Talk) 18:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha! I think you mean Rosuto Shiba with The Rose of the Sun and the cool flame pictures from Samurai Deeper. Love that manga but the anime was really really bad. Ken wont care about me using his stuff cause he used the personality of my Naibu Sanguis for his Meian character on BFF and added to it while I use bits and pieces from his stuff. We do it all the time cause we both read over and correct things the other does you know? Garet Strife (Talk) 18:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll start the page up no problem. My bros got a lightning fetish (borders on addiction I think) but I'm the pyromaniac of the family so waters my least favorite element to work with in stories. I think hes been like that ever since I turned on the light not knowing he was changing the bulb and got shocked onto his backside off the stool. But "Ill soak you" sounds pretty sad next to "Ill burn you to a crisp" imo. Fraid cant help ya out with the anime dude but your lucky! No school? I gotta see this week out and my bro gets thursday and friday off to boot! Sigh just my luck... Garet Strife (Talk) 18:45, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah my families weird. The only two of my siblings who arent are my oldest bro and older sister lol. The page has been started. If you need the history of the group added then Ill go ahead and do that as well for ya. And I took a few liberties if something ever happened to the main seven members by introducing apprentices and explaining that theyll be using new blades. That way the apprentice can step up to fill a spot if one got killed or something like that. This definitely makes things go quicker! Garet Strife (Talk) 19:04, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :PS: I went ahead and made the character and organization page. Ill leave the story arcs up to you cause I still havent actually made a name for my story arc im working on right now. Garet Strife (Talk) 19:22, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Will do dude. Give me a second and Ill get the info in and add a little extra about the 4th SWW about how the blades were lost and all. Garet Strife (Talk) 19:26, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude! I added the history and a short paragraph explaining the new blades and how their power hungry attitude was clamped down on. When we get a few of the members posted I can expand on it all to lean more to the new generation than the older one. Anyway I'm logging off before my bro loses all patience. Garet Strife (Talk) 19:59, March 15, 2011 (UTC) No worries dude. Im gonna try and finish off my first arc sometime soon and get my ninja back to their village so I can begin the next mission - a trip to Kirigakure to hunt a certain traitor my bro made. This early Im gonna get thumped but Im gonna enjoy it. Oh I seen the Tarot release ya made. Just a thought but I know some of the early decks use a juggler so why not have it hurling fireballs? Theres also a deck that shows the Greek gods If your looking for more ideas. Garet Strife (Talk) 10:35, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It isnt really Ken not letting me on. I just plan things on the spur of the moment and end up wherever I end up and my new scooter helps with that. Hiden it is then cause I wasnt really sure and then Ken just added it in without thinking. Ken was planning on using Shinrei's pictures for Rosuto's past teammate along with Shin Takahiro but he says go right ahead that was only one of the sets he was planning on anyway. Oh and Id love to start up an RP! My first one on here was... well kind of boring because the poster kept changing from Uzu to Struck by lightning and then to a third guy. You wanna start it up Raze? Garet Strife (Talk) 15:51, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Ken says go with those pictures. Ill start it up but Ill need a name. Im sure Ken's told you but were both really bad at naming things. He is annoying but I owe the guy too much to start attacking him over that (I do try though). Besides hed only get me back since we do share a bedroom and knowing him whatever hed do to me would be a hell of a lot worse than what Id do to him lol. If were fighting Rosuto alongside your characters Ill use Kenji Nagakura to give you a hand and slot the RP into a later arc where my own main team go to Kirigakure. Or would Getsugakure be a better area for your characters? Garet Strife (Talk) 16:13, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Meeting of Fresh Faces it is then. Its your turn Raze. After a little sparring between our characters I could introduce Rosuto for a bit if you like. He could be there monitoring Getsugakure's current military strength or something like that and since he does have past connections with Konoha hed be interested to know why three Konoha Ninja would be there in the first place. That sound alright to you? Garet Strife (Talk) 16:48, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Well I figured Id have Gray off on his own completing a delivery for the beginning since he is the strongest of my trio. If its fine with you Kenji and Harumi can join a little later after a little sight seeing. That way youll have more of a chance since Gray will be pretty tired fighting off three Ninja (they sound promising as well) so he wont operate as well beside Kenji when he does return as he usually does and they still arent used to Harumi being back. Are we involving Rosuto in this RP at all or is that being left for after? Garet Strife (Talk) 17:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine. Saves things from getting cramped and hard to follow. Im starting to see why Ken likes RPing with you so much. We havent even started the fight yet and Im already enjoying this! Whenever your ready its your turn to post again Raze. Oh yeah If you wanna make a member of the Zōshoku Clan who use the Seed Release then go right ahead. Garet Strife (Talk) 18:27, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry about it. I just made my post so whenever you get the chance Raze. I noticed you changed the crystal to ice but its pretty similar to crystal so you shouldnt have any problems changing the content you already have or planned. Kenji and me finally made the finishing touches to the Seed Release so im glad we got that punched out. The wiki on my own computers been playing up lately too. Its cutting out every now and then and wont load a page leaving me to unplug and replug the internet to give it a kick start. Garet Strife (Talk) 16:21, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Heh heh! I do try. Ive got my own crystal user as well. I mentioned that I read your characters on BFF and to be honest it was Van Satonaka that influenced me after seeing you get around so many of my brothers moves with it. My computer acts weird all the time so its probably just a momentary lapse in the connection or something stupid and annoying like that. Happens ours all the time. Garet Strife (Talk) 17:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? Thats a first lol. Im glad I managed to bring you back here then. My crystal user is Harumi Misuteri and the only character I wrote the basic stuff for myself without any help from Ken. Still need to finish her though. I did do Naibu Sanguis as well but a lot of his character was based off several of Ken's stuff on BFF. Garet Strife (Talk) 17:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Heya Raze! Sorry for running off earlier but I was needed at Rugby practice. We won our game but I got bulldozed into a nearby wall and didnt feel up for much of anything when I got home >_< I just made my post on the RP so whenever your ready. Hope my method of avoiding it wasnt to far fetched or anything like that. Garet Strife (Talk) 17:08, March 22, 2011 (UTC) And I'm Back! I'm knackered pal! I took a detour past an old pitch me and the guys used to play rugby at ages ago and ran into the old crowd who left back in 5th form. Basic point is that we found a football and now my ribs and head ache. Whew, you and my Plague have been pretty busy ain't ya? I leave him alone for a few hours and he's got a universe rolling with ya when I come back again! Do me a favor and whip him into shape for me if you ever RP. Anywho, I'm takin' the imitative and starting up the GF regardless of what the others say. They can leap in at anytime with their own stuff. Good news btw. The girls on the mend finally and I'm finally getting some free time my way. Thursday and Friday are no school days (something to do with a holiday I decided to extend :) so I'll be free for whatever lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:08, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :... and one that's a royal pain in my backside lol. The problems that her little bros smarter than I give the little s*** credit for and my head hasn't been given peace the entire time I was over! "Oh, you love my sister" and "my sister loves you". I even got the kissing song sung to me. Noggies helped. A lot. Well I'll punch out a swordsman of the mist that I'll use as my own main character and an apprentice to accompany him. Oh don't worry, she'll be back to fighting form in a day or two and my normal routine can start again. Sigh, I love a good break, though. I take it your enjoying your spring break then? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::My feelings exactly Raze! Sadly its a bungalow and the drop wouldn't do the damage I was looking for (easier to hurl him out it, right?) so I sat and stewed while thinking of a painful way to kill him lol. Yeah, I'm gonna try for a darker kinda approach to my characters on here 'cause Naruto is closer to real life than Bleach and I like the entire focus on hate leading to more hate and all that. My guys gonna be the one bringing the hate and will be used to pound my little bros characters and whoever else he can at every turn. I'm evil, I know but my swordsman won't exactly look at it all as "evil" :) I'll make him use the fire-release type that Rosuto used saying as how you and Garet were already talking about it lol. And its good to see you still use crystal buddy. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :) I'm laughing evilly by the way. Rosuto's gonna be something else and probably the strongest character I'll be making for a while. Galath will be strong in certain areas, but no where near as rounded as his teacher. If Rosuto's gonna serve as an antagonist he'll have to be pretty strong to start out, but he'll really only be physical skills and fire release so he'll suck at long-range lol. Oh yeah, I meaning to ask ya yesterday, but it completely slipped my mind. You any plans on using as a character? I was planning on having Rosuto have a relationship with her, saying as how he defected because of her and her own flirtatious personality. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:32, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'll re-think some of Rosuto's stuff then and leave Mei to you, then pal. He can still have his feelings, but I might make it a tragic kind of thing in that he'll never be able to reveal them, 'cause believe it or not, he does have a conscience lol. It'll add some emotional stuff to his article, so it works out for me. And Rosuto's gonna be a royal pain in the backside, but aren't all my characters in some shape or form :) I've got the majority of his article punched out, so I'll make a start on the apprentice and see how things go from there. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:43, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Your timing is impeccable, dude. I just finished up whatever editing was needed on BFF. I would let him on if he was at home lol. Ever since he got that scooter of his, I haven't the foggiest idea where the hell he ends up; though I'm starting to think there's a lady involved. He goes all red the minute I mention it lol. Ah... I love annoying him. You know, I'm liking that idea, pal. Takes what I was planning two or three more steps in the extreme direction, so I think I'll run with that. Thank ya much :) But were have I heard about Tarots before, eh? What ya need and I'll see what I can help with. Anyways, here's my own idea for a new Kekkei Genkai. The user carries flower seeds with them, and using Yang chakra mixed with wind, they create Petal Release. The Yang chakra makes the seeds flower and the wind sharpens them as they fly. Thing is, with the need for seeds, it might be more of a Hiden jutsu. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:17, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :::And I'm stuck playing messenger boy for my little bro... *sigh* The little plague needed to run off for Rugby practice for a match tomorrow, so he won't be back for about an hour or two and didn't have enough time to give you the heads up himself. So, that's the story behind how I ended up in the worst employment of my life lol. So, you've got yourself the next generation of Sannin, then? Now you've got me wanting to know how they all develop! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:01, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Boo Dude, I almost forgot this place existed. Then I find you on here. Anywho, nice work so far, keep it up. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 00:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Looks like we must repeat the first dance. (ohh title alert lol). But yes, I have the intent of working here as well. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 01:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) How about tomorrow we get this show on the road? Kinda getting late over here, so starting tonight would be a bad idea. Unless tomorrow is a bad time for you. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 01:32, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I guess you could say that...I started him but lost intrest for a while and forgot. BFF and FFF were filling my mind and I just could not think of any Naruto ideas. But I am here now, and ready to get cracking. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 22:05, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hiya Sure I'm game for a roleplay. Steven-Kun 01:35, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Probably a battle since I haven't done one of those yet. Steven-Kun 20:21, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'm actually in the process of making a three man cell of Chunin myself. They're pretty young and Inexperienced. Steven-Kun 21:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright, that sounds like a good plan. Steven-Kun 02:16, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I have Asanuma Kinnojo who is the host of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle and I have Akihiro Kinnojo who is the leader (Hatsukage) of my custom village Kokorogakure. Steven-Kun 02:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I've gone one left to finish. All I need is an idea for a Kekkei Genkai for him then I can work on him immediately. Steven-Kun 18:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm going to work on him right away, he'll be done today. Steven-Kun 18:19, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've finally got my characters ready up to a point where they can role-played. : ) Steven-Kun 03:35, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hows about you start it. : ) Steven-Kun 04:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Of course i will have a look at your characters and review them but it might take mea a day or two since i just started working on a new fanon, one piece fan fiction more specifically but i will have a look at some of your characters and review them. Also i will help you out with the tarot release just send me the details and i'll give you my thoughs on the new nature release..--Zaraikou 14:23, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I had a look at few of your characters and i have to say so far they are looking good, but with a little more work they can be much better, although you are just starting out here, and the transition from bleacl to naruto is not an easy thing believe me I know. Anyways keep up the good work and keep working on your characters, they will keep getting better in no time. It is so refreshing to see a group of people who know what they are doing, because after seeing the recent infestation of noob like users on naruto fanon, and with you and other members of the Gravity force coming here on naruto will really help the site and improve things for the better. Anyways I would have given you reviews of each of your characters but from the looks of it they are still incomplete so i didn't write anything on the talk page, once they are done i'll be sure to voice my opinions. Like i said if you and members of Gravity Force need any help let me know I'll be glad to lend a hand.......--Zaraikou 17:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) It sounds like an interesting concept, i like the idea, once you are done finsihing off the details of this new release post it here on the site and i'll have a look at it. And for your other question yes when i edite sometimes there is blank scrren on were my article contents should be but once i refresh it goes back to normal. Anyways good luck.....--Zaraikou 20:47, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey do you have an account on Chatango, if so would you give me the name of your address so i can add you to my list of friends, let me know........--Zaraikou 16:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yo I've been observing your recent work, and I would like to say that it is a cut above what I usually see from people new to this site. I'm particularly interested in what else you may come up with concerning the Tarot Release. To this end I would be interested in either RPing or collaborating with you on this site, for I believe it could be mutually beneficial. If you are interested in such a cooperative or competitive endeavor feel free to contact me on my talk page when you have a free moment. --Kazeyo 03:25, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, anytime you are ready we can work out the details of what to work on. --Kazeyo 14:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't currently have any spare characters that I can contribute at the moment, but I may consider making one if I have the time. As for an RP, I would quite enjoy to face you in combat. To that end I've been hoping to try out Nōsei and Rika, but I still need to fill a few techniques for her at the moment. As for your side, usually don't have much preference in these matter, but I'm finding your team from Getsugakure to be an interesting squad. Furthermore, one of my character has also crossed paths with Teiou Asakura, which could make things more fun. Regardless, of your decision I'll look forward to RPing with you, perhaps it can even develop into a collaborative project. Kazeyo 23:49, March 22, 2011 (UTC) My apologies for the delay, I've started the RP here. Feel free to further the advance the scene in a way that best works for you, I don't mind improvising. Kazeyo 07:23, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Raze. First of all, I'd like to compliment for your excellent work on the wiki so far. Keep it up like that! But more importantly, I'd like to ask you to not use the fanon techniques (and I mean mostly my own) without asking it to the person in question first. These were often developed to fit with my character's personal fighting style and i don't really like it when everyone goes around using them as he/she pleases. Thank you! Kai - Talk 16:35, March 24, 2011 (UTC) RP I'd be honored :) I'd be using Bakuto Harī--Hohenheim of Light 15:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : If there was somebody else you wanted me to RP with you had in mind, feel free to tell me as well ^^ Oh hey Yo!~ Sure dude. Yuki Clan relatives. Lets do it. Haha. Im also makin a Terumi Clan character. Any word on makin a group on here similar to the Gravity Force?Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 18:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yo! MisaUchiha 19:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! A lot of your characters are really cool, I like them a lot :) I've got a question, if you gave the summoning you created named Aganaime, a weapon what would it be? By the way that character is awesome, I wish the picture for him was bigger, he looks awesome! :) Seven Ninja Swordsmen Are you looking for more seven ninja swordsmen? I will be making a character soon. The one on the Ice Field 17:39, October 17, 2011 (UTC)